twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Jayden Noel
'''Jayden Noel '''is a young Child of the Moon native to Forks, Washington and is the beta hybrid in tamal's pack that battle against the Volturi.she is also married to Stefania Luca who is a Hybrid herself? Biography Early life Jayden Noel born and raised in Forks, Washington for all of her life. She reached the end of her senior year when she was attacked, raped and near fatality mauled by a Vampire (who turned out to be a named Belan) Tamal who was hunting the assassin found her and save her by turning into a Hybrid tamal's blood counted the venom she survived the attack and spent the next month receiving. A month later she healed of all her injuries before turning into a hybrid upon the light of the full moon she was guided to tamal After the transformation, she seemingly went missing she left vowing to return to get her family Transformation Sometime after becoming a hybrid, Jayden encountered a young man called the "Tamal" that wished to recruit her as his 'beta' to keep the other members of a small army in control. Agreeing, she stepped in as an experienced mentor for the newborn hybrids and did her best to prepare them for war. To make the newborn hybrids easier to control, she used strategy and tactics to fight. Jodie would also tell some of them to install a reminder in all of the newborns to help others if ill or sick keeping herself as the beta female. To Jayden newborn production then went into high gear and Jayden was constantly busy helping the newborns hybrids and keep them and turn humans if attack so they only help when attacked. She only made hybrid so there were a higher percentage of hybrids. Morning Moon Jayden was first seen where she forsaw the Volturi. Before Caius planned on adding three cullen member to the guard, Aro decided to use the aventage in leading a pack of drachs to destroy the Olympic Coven and avenge the humiliation that Volturi suffered from them during the incident a few years ago. Jayden have to get to forks, but she didn't realize that the Volturi have her parents and brother and that they would kill them by using the Volturi's personal assassin. After finding out about what happened, Jayden gathered her pack members and traveled to Forks, Washington to help the new allies. Upon arriving, Jayden and her pack made their first encounter with the Cullens and the Quileute wolves of La Push. Deciding to Stand with them, Jayden ordered the Cullens and the wolves to get Renesmee away when the fighting begin. Jayden told Seth Clearwater to phased into his wolf form and escape with Renesmee, Jayden w then led her pack members to attack the voturi. During the battle between the Cullens, and their allies, Jayden,Bella,Alice, and Alex fought against Devlin and her witch-chimeras had been slaughtered. Jayden saw Devin refused to give up, but she was beaten when Jayden,Alice,and Bella overwhelmed her. The battle was over and all her chimeras were killed except for the few whom ran north to canada to hide with the children of the moon. Jayden and Alice told Devin and kail to surrender and warned them that they would be hunted by other if they survived the battle. Jayden see Devin and kail refused to believe that until Jayden's creator arrived from the battlefield and told them both to listen to the truth. They was very confused by this and asked him to see if it was true, and it was highly so. Shocked and offended by what both had told them, Devin and kail quickly realized that not only the Volturi were her enemies, but all vampires in general. After thanking the Tamal, Jayden,and the Cullens, she and her girlfriend Kail fled into the woods in attempt to escape. However, they was quickly chased into the darkness by the vampire assassin, Bela who was ordered by Aro to eliminate her. She and kail eventually killed Belan by ripping him apart and continued to move somewhere far north to prevent the Volturi and other covens from finding her. Alice hoped that they would survive. Devin and kail's whereabouts are unknown Jayden save her parents, sisters,brothers from the hold of the chimeras and turn them into hybrid.during the celebration Stefania and Jayden meet and and fall in love with each other and married Personality and traits jayden is clearly a beautiful girl who has long, beautiful brown hair that's the same color as her eyes. After becoming a werewolf, Jodie became a beta sexy that was loyal to Tamal until the Volturi revealed how the Vampires feel about. With the newborn hybrids, she was responsible for, Jodie was wise and willful in order to keep them under her control. Jodie interspersed with affectionate and caring for the hybrids in the army and saw that all werewolves are kindred spirits. Jayden proved her loyalty, during the Battle when she only attacked the vampires during the fight. Strengths Jayden is more powerful then humans, but more strong, or fast, as a hybrid in her human form. Despite being lesser to vampires in human form, this is made up for when in her luna phase. In her hybrid form, her strength, speed, senses, agility, and indestructibility are heightened at their peak; making her more than capable of destroying multiple vampires at once. Another advantage she has in both her human and wolf form is the immunity to vampire venom, both the transformative properties and the pain-producing properties. Additionally, like a vampire, she is an immortal and will live forever unless killed. Category:Children of the Moon Category:Females